


A Welcome Distraction

by firelord65



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Friendship, Gen, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Suki is trying not to think about the fact that Sokka's off on a simple, no-trouble, daytime mission. It's a lot harder than it seems.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> Happy Purim, Kass! I hope that you enjoy this piece and the others to come.

"I'll be back before nightfall." Sokka had told the group of his plans to scout out the local patrols and everyone had agreed that it made sense. He had locked eyes with Suki last before he turned away, and the wide smile he gave was only for her.

Her returning smile wasn't quite as wide. She sat by the fire now, the aftermath of the breakfast chaos having subdued into a hazy quiet. Aang was working through earthbending forms while Toph occasionally tossed corrections to him from her lazy chair conjured from the ground. Katara was scrubbing out the bowls and spoons from the meal.

And Suki picked at the stitches on her shoes, not quite sure what she should do now. Her gaze kept returning to the spot where Sokka had disappeared through, regret souring her mood. She could have backed him up, watched for any sneaky Fire Nation spies. He had insisted he would be okay on his own - and truly, with his boomerang and sharp eyes, he would be difficult to trip up - but still Suki worried.

"Cat-Goose got your tongue?" Toph asked, pulling Suki out of her thoughts. Suki sat up straighter and shook her head.

"What?" she asked.

Toph grinned widely. "Thought so. You weren't paying attention." She crossed her arms behind her head and rested her ankle atop her knee, eternally at ease despite being on a slab of sharp-angled rock.

"Sorry," Suki apologized. She ran a hand through her hair before clearing her throat. "What was it you were saying?"

Toph waved a hand. "Not important." She suddenly tipped her head to face Aang and bellowed, "Root your feet, Twinkletoes! You've got to stop trying to tiptoe around when Earthbending." Suki blanched at the sheer volume that could erupt from so tiny of a girl. Toph was never one you could quite predict. For example, Suki never would have thought that what Toph would do next would be to propel herself to her feet with a chunk of rock and do the same to Suki.

Sputtering, Suki pinwheeled her arms to regain her balance. "Hey!" she cried.

Toph was unbothered by the insistence. She waved a hand again before gesturing in the opposite direction from where Sokka had gone. "I know what you need to stop thinking about ol' whatshisface's mission. Sundown is hours away and I'm already baking. We need some cool water," she said.

"You guys are going to the springs?"

The sound of crunching rock and stomping feet paused behind them. Aang must have started to scamper over to them because suddenly Toph had twisted and planted one foot to send a wall of stone into the Avatar. He dodged nimbly, though his momentum was squashed. " _You're_ not done with your forms yet. When you're less sloppy, then you can think about coming along," Toph said matter of factly.

Suki snickered especially at how Aang didn't try to disguise his crestfallen expression. He didn't need to, though the way that he stomped back to the practice area wasn't missed by Toph. She sent a tremor through the earth when she turned back to rejoin Suki. "Besides, Suki seems like the kinda girly-girl who wants just some _gal time_." The sentiment was slightly tempered by the way that Toph stuck out her tongue at the end, but Suki's chest still tightened with appreciation regardless.

"Thanks, Toph," Suki said earnestly. She threw an arm over the younger girl's shoulders, bringing them together in the briefest of hugs. 

"Don't mention it," Toph replied in kind. She hadn't physically pushed Suki away, not until Suki had loosened her grip. Then Toph wriggled out, her cheeks reddened. "Really. Don't. Or I'll never do it again."

Suki didn't quite believe her. 


End file.
